


Caught in the Widow's Web

by Mercinary501



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fanfiction, Female Ejaculation, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, French Characters, Fucking, Heroes & Heroines, Humiliation, Intense, Japanese Character(s), Kinky, Light BDSM, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Overwatch Kink Week, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Pre-Overwatch, Restraints, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Snipers, Sweat, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villains, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: Widowmaker is on an assassination mission in Japan. Her target is a rising political figure who will be holding a press conference at Lijiang Tower. The politician hires Genji and Hanzo Shimada to provide him extra security. As Hanzo is watching for potential threats outside he is startled by the sounds of someone approaching the edge of the building and making a racket. As he investigates he finds out it is Widowmaker, Talon's top sharpshooter. She was hired to kill the politician but in her attempt is interrupted. After a bit of chase Hanzo is paralyzed by a venom mine and carried inside for interrogation. As the interrogation progresses Widow orders the guards out of the room. She performs various acts of sexual dominance and humiliation on Hanzo until she breaks his will. After all of that is over she carries out her contract.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested overwatch fanfic I got from a friend. He asked for a Widowmaker x Hanzo nsfw fic that shows "sniper lover" as he calls it. His only stipulation being that the story is kinky as hell. So for those who aren't interested in mild s&m/bdsm or any other kinky sexual acts you probably shouldn't read. For those of you that enjoy this kinda thing fell free to share it with friends! Hope you all enjoy, and as always constructive criticism is always welcomed but hate will not be tolerated.

Night had fallen upon China, the metropolis city cast a dim glow on the dark landscape as the lanterns and street lights burn bright. A rising politician was on his way to the Lijiang Tower to give a speech on his goals as next elected official. He was a well respected up and comer to the political scene. His “tough on crime” stance won over many citizens who were tired of being extorted by the large crime organizations throughout the city. After his recent crack down on the Triad, he was a prime target for the criminal group. Knowing how much danger he could be in he contacted the Shimada clan for extra security at his event.  
As he rides in his motorcade he briefs the brothers on their duty. “Hanzo I would like you to be the eyes and ears on the rooftops across from the tower. Look out for any hired guns who may be seeking retribution for the recent raid on the Triad.” Hanzo bows his head forward and replies to the man “I shall keep great watch for those with ill intent.” The politician looks to Genji. “Genji, I would like you to be near the stage with me for any threats on the event floor.” Genji bows his head forward just as Hanzo had. “I will not fail you.” He says raising his head back up. The politician smiles and bows his head forward to them. “Thank you, Shimada brothers.” He says with a tone of relief to his voice.  
As the motorcade arrives to the tower reporters swarm the barricades eager for pictures and interviews. The security personnel form a perimeter around the politician as he steps out of the limo. The brothers follow closely behind until they reach the lobby of the tower. “I shall take my position across the way.” Hanzo says as he veers away from the group and heads to the rooftop across from the conference room. As he takes his position on the building across from the tower’s main conference room he sits atop a rosewood water tower. He rests his bow next to him, placing his forearms on his knees, releasing a confident tone of voice. “Now I wait, and I watch.”  
As the politician begins his speech Hanzo notices a sound break the silence of the quiet city. A zipping noise caught his attention and he quickly hops up to search the area. Talon’s top marksman and assassin, Widowmaker, had come to carry out a hit on the politician for the Yakuza. She sets up a sniper perch on top of the thick metal railing as she places her visor over her eyes. “This target is too easy, ashame it will be over so quickly.” She says in her thick french accent. As she aligns her shot and zooms in a faint whistling rips through the air. An arrow strikes the barrel of her sniper rifle knocking her aim away from the target.  
“Stop right there!” Hanzo calls out from an adjoining rooftop. The assassin turns her head to see the man who had interrupted her. “Shimada, I should have expected you to interfere with my work.” The woman yells back as she turns and runs in the opposite direction. Hanzo gives chase and follows after her. As they run she throws a venom mine to the corner of the rooftop access area, sticking it right around the corner, out of sight. Hanzo passes the corner and triggers the mine. A purple cloud of mist erupts from spider shaped glass mine and Hanzo breathes in the cloud. He coughs and collapses to the ground as she watches from behind a smoke stack chimney.  
She steps out from behind the smoke stack and struts towards him. “Misour Shimada did you really think you could disrupt my plans so easily?” She taunts as she stands over him and gloats. Hanzo reaches for his bow but she kicks it away. Raising her hand to her headset she calls for backup to carry him into the factory. Two Talon soldiers grab him under his arms after zip-tying his hands and they drag him inside. Approximately twenty minutes pass before he comes to and as he awakens his vision is very blurred.  
“Where- where am I?” He asks as his head rolls from side to side, his eyes adjusting to the light. “You are in no place to be asking questions, misour Shimada.” She replies as she walks towards him. Her silhouette blocking out the light as it accentuates the curves of her body. “Who are you?” He asks as his head slumps forward. She grabs him by his scalp and yanks his head upward as she leans close to him. “Misour Shimada, I told you that you are in no place to be asking questions.” She says following it by bringing her knee to his face quickly and releasing his head as he takes the blow.  
He groans in pain feeling the force of her knee strike his face and she raises his head back up. “Misour Shimada you have thrown quite a wrench into my operation, and I can’t let that go unpunished.” The two guards stand silently until one asks her what assistance she may need. “Clear the room, make sure his brother doesn’t show up.” She orders and the soldiers move with haste to guard the entrance to the room. “Now misour Shimada, you have made me a very, very angry woman. Do you know what I do to people that interfere in my work?” She questions him. “I torture them.” She exclaims with a sense of bloodlust trembling through her body.  
“I will never break, I will never bring dishonor upon my family.” He responds with a cocky attitude towards her as he spits some blood out of his mouth. “I have broken stronger men than you misour Shimada, this will be a piece of cake.” She says mimicking his overconfidence. “If it is dishonor you fear… I can certainly bring dishonor to you.” She says as she leans towards him and grabs him by the throat. He gasps and gargle on the blood in his mouth as she grips his neck tightly with her petite fingers. “I-I won’t bring dishonor-to my family.” He manages to let out. “I won’t just torture you misour Shimada, I will humiliate you until you are broken.” She sneers as she shoves his head back with her hand as she releases her grip.  
She takes a step back and examines him.”Misour Shimada, you should lose those.” Her voice becoming more sinister as she points at his robes. He groans as he struggles to break free from his restraints. “You will not dishonor me, assassin.” His voice raises as he grows angered and shifts his hands trying to break the zip tie. “I love watching my prey struggle, misour Shimada. It is the only thing that makes me feel again.” She says to him as her voice grows seductive and she struts towards him. Grabbing his restrained hands she lifts him from the chair, she tosses her grappling hook over a metal pipe, wrapping it around the zip tie and hoisting him in the air.  
“Misour Shimada, I set a trap and you sprang it gloriously.” Her words rolling from her lips sinisterly in a playful tone. She raises her hand to his body and places her palm against his half exposed chest. “You are a fine specimen misour Shimada, it is ashame we are enemies.” His body shudders as he feels her tough. “Do not touch me temptress!” She moves her hand slowly to his throat and squeezes it again. “It would be in your best interest not to speak to me in such a tone misour Shimada.” Her tone becoming angrier as he resists. She releases her grip on his neck and slides her hand back down to his chest slowly, as one of her fingers glides smoothly across his skin, resting in the center of his chest.  
He shakes and flails trying to free himself from the restrains “Watching you struggle is very exciting misour Shimada, it’s almost to exciting.” She says as she runs her hands down the sides of her body, and inward over her thighs, as they move between her legs and massages her inner thighs. “The excitement is making me so warm inside.” Her voice letting out a faint moan with her words. A disgusted look appears on his face as he watches her teasing herself. “You are nothing but a murderous temptress.” He says suspended in front of her. “The excitement is killing me inside misour Shimada.” She says striking a highly sexual pose as she continues teasing herself. “You must stop this at once, I will not be used for such devious purposes!” He shouts at her the disgust growing more evident in his voice.  
The excitement is causing her body to enter a state of arousal and she can’t resist the urge any longer. She grabs his rodes and rips them from his body, throwing them to the side, as she takes a step back and examines his body. “Misour Shimada you are quite the specimen indeed.” She says as she stares at his naked body while he hangs motionless in front of her, feeling ashamed of being exposed to her. As she runs her eyes up and down his body she stops and stares at his tattoo. “Very exquisite body art you have. I have some of my own.” She says as she grabs a hold of his arm and holds it steady to further examine the dragon tattoo.  
“It is not art, mine was earned temptress!” He snarls at her as he turns his head towards her. A sarcastic grin grows on her face. “Of course, for bringing honor to your family I suppose.” She mocks as continues to examine his tattoo. “Something you would know nothing about.” He replies snarkily to her. “The intricacy is astounding, and such a nice body to accompany it.” She says as she moves her face away from his arm and moves back in front of him. He turns his head away from her, but it is quickly pulled back to face her as she grabs his chin, forcing his gaze back to her. She pushes her body against his, her breasts pushing against his chest, and her face pressing against his. “Unhand me cruel temptress.” He demands with a growl. “I have other plans misour Shimada.” She replies as her left hand moves down his body and she grabs his cock in her hand.  
He shudders and grits his teeth feeling her hand wrapping around him and giving him one tight rough tug. “Time for your dishonor misour Shimada.” She says as she leans off of him and gets on her knees. He looks down at her angered and he tries his flail his body. Feeling his body moving she grips him tighter in her hand. He groans in pain as she squeezes her hand tighter around him. “I am going to thoroughly enjoy dishonoring you misour Shimada.” She says as she starts to tug on his cock slow and hard. “Stop it! Stop it now temptress!” He demands as she forcefully arouses him, his member beginning to throb in her hand as it grows. She begins to tug him faster as she is “working him up” and she increases her grip until it it nearly impossible to jerk him off.  
As her tugging starts to slow he groans in intense pain. “Misour Shimada, you look like you’re enjoying this.” She says as she stands back up in front of him. “As if-” He tries to respond but is cut off as she places a finger over his mouth. “Ssshh! I didn’t say you cou speak.” She says before dropping back to her knees. “It looks oh so tempting misour Shimada.” Her eyes growing wide as she pushes her face to his groin. “You are so big misour Shimada, so girthy and grand.” She says as she caresses his cock against her face. “You are very dishonorable temptress.” He snarls at her. As she moves her head up above him she exclaims “how is this for dishonor misour Shimada!?” She opens her mouth and plunges him into her mouth. “Gah! St-op, stop this temptress!” He demands as he gasps feeling her stimulating him with her mouth.  
Her purple skin begins to turn violett as her face begins to blush, she is enjoying his taste and the humiliation she is putting him through. He struggles as she forcefully sucks on his cock. Her mouth lathers his skin in her saliva as she rocks her head along his his member while she plays with his balls in her hands. His grunting and groaning becomes louder and she becomes annoyed. She wanks her mouth off of him and grabs his robes, wrapping them around his face and mouth, gagging him so he can’t be so loud. “Now back to business!” She says as she slaps the tip of his cock with her hand. He flinches to the painful sensation and his muffled growl excites her even more.  
Seeing how much he is struggling arouses her beyond all control and she becomes wet, her warm juices creating a stain, on the front of her black spandex pants. She gropes her breast with her left hand and puts her right hand down her pants as she teases herself and her body shifts with each touch. “Misour Shimada-” she calls out, longing for his body. “I will not break, temptress.” He replied adamantly. She flaunts her body to him as she removes her huntress jacket and grinds herself against him. “Misour Shimada look how excited you make me.” She says as she pushes his face into her exposed perky breast, her hard nipples poking his cheeks. “You are repulsive temptress, so overly sexual and cruel.” He says as he pulls his face away from her chest.  
Enraged by his comment she smacks him across the face. “You are going to be punished for that misour Shimada!” Her voice growing menacing as she loosens the grappling hook from the pipe, dropping him back down onto the chair. He breathes heavily as he slams back into the chair and she cuts the grappling cord in half. “I hope you like pain, because you are about to experience what it feels like to submit.” Her angry voice echoes in the room as she uses part of the grappling hook to tie him to the chair, and wraps the other half around his neck and her hand. “I am no animal!” Hanzo calls out as he struggles to breath. “I did not say you could talk!” She says raising her voice while pulling the cord tighter around his neck. His face begins to turn red as she chokes him with the cord. “You will do as I say, when I say, misour Shimada.” She says very dominantly.  
“I will...not submit...to you, temptress.” He blurts out between coughs and gargles. “You will misour, just like the fly to the spider.” She says as she sits on his lap and grinds against it. A shiver runs up her spine when she feels his arousing cock arching between her legs. Her juices soak through her spandex pants and run onto his throbbing erection. She rips the spandex pants off of herself and tosses them aside. “Now misour, you will fuck me!” She exclaims as she slides her hand down her stomach, resting it between her legs and pushing her middle finger inside herself. With a loud moan she swirls her finger around inside her pussy and her body arches as she shivers. Withdrawing her finger she raises it to her lips, the light reflecting off of the wet glaze, as she holds it between their faces. “Taste me misour, for I will surely taste you later.” She says deviously as she forces her middle finger into his mouth, her finger dancing around his tongue.  
She slowly withdraws her finger from his mouth and he coughs as he is still struggling to breath from cord that is tightly wrapped around his neck. Grabbing his cock in her hand she rocks her body back, then rocking it back forward and forcing him inside her at an odd but sexually pleasing angle. They both moan loudly, her moan in pleasure and his in agony, as she forcefully mounts him. She bounces on his lap with such intensity and speed that the chair breaks after a few minutes of her riding him. As the chair collapses onto the ground Hanzo falls on his back with Widow on top of him, slamming hard against his groin as they hit the ground. She lets out an intense moan as her body quivers. The feeling of his cock penetrating so deep from the fall is causing her to orgasm and she pulls the cord tighter while his face turns redder.  
As she pants heavily she manages to whisper to him “we are not done yet misour, not until I say we are done.” She gets off of him and lifts him by the zip tie shackles, pushing him to the table and forcing him on his back. “No more! No more temptress!” He begs as she climbs overtop of him. She digs her nails into his chest as she positions herself on his lap, slamming herself down onto him again. “Misour Shimada, you will have no honor left when I am done with you.” Her voice growing to a slight yelp as she takes all of him inside her. Their bodies collide intensely and she scratches up his chest for some time before she begins to slow while staring at his face as he struggles to breath with each clap of their bodies. “Misour you seem to need some revitalising.” She says as she leans down towards his head and rests her against it. “Please...no...more…” he whispers as she tightens the tether even more around his neck.  
She dismounts him and sits on his chest. “You look parched, here’s a refreshment.” She says as she pulls his head up from the table and forces it between her legs. Inaudible gasps and wheezing come from him as she forces him to perform cunnilingus on her. As his mouth provides her pleasure she squeals and shifts around, her legs squeezing his head, she shakes and quivers intensely as she orgasms again. Her high pitch moan catching the attention of the guards outside. The guards look at each other and shrug things off. Hanzo’s head falls back to the table and he wheezes, his chest heaving, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. “Misour Shimada, you still have to fully accept your punishment.” She says as she climbs off of him.  
She drags him from the table and hoists his hands back up to the pipe as she ties the two pieces of the tether together and strings his hands up again. “Misour, we are on the final stretch of your punishment.” She says as she spins around and grinds her bare ass against his body, massaging his cock between her cheeks. “Stop...stop-” He faintly groans as his body becomes limp and his legs dangle under him. “Don’t get weak on me now, misour Shimada.” She says grabbing his cock and forcing it back in her pussy while she presses her back to his chest. Her hands grab his hips and she rocks him back and forth, his cock pulling out of her slightly, then shoving deep back inside her as she forces his thrusts. After gaining some momentum she lets go of his hips and bends straight over grabbing her ankles as she slams herself against him quickly.  
“Please…I am going to…” He grunts as he feels pressure building in his body. She slowly stops throwing her body against his and pulls him out of her. Dropping to her knees again she wraps her lips over the head of his cock, her teeth clenching the tip while she smiles, and her hand gripping him tightly while she jerks him roughly. His body wiggles as he squirms from the sensation of petite purple fingers Her hand moves quickly along his shaft, slapping against the base of his cock and her mouth. As the urge grows too strong he release the pressure that has been building up. Feeling his cock begin to pulse she wraps her lips over its head while continuing to roughly and quickly stroke it.  
He cums in her mouth, his cock rapidly releasing large loads and throbbing, as if a floodgate had suddenly opened up in his body. As her mouth overflows some of the cum seeps out from under her lips and back on his cock. She moans in enjoyment “mmmnmmmnmmmnh!” Her eyes roll back in her head as her mouth fills. After his long orgasmic groan her eyes fall back into place. She glances up at him as his head hangs and looks down at her. Her face blushes as she moves her puffy vum filled cheeks down onto him and his cock forces the cum down her throat. She grabs his hips tightly holding herself against the base of his cock as she deepthroats him. Her hands slap against his sides as she chokes on him but she is determined to hold him deep in her mouth.  
As her face begins to turn a bright violet color she retracts him from her throat. She gasps a few times and spits a huge load of saliva onto his cock that had built up while she deepthroated him. Her hand slips over the head of his cock as she gives him a few good tugs, coating it in her saliva. Unknown to her he had a little left in him. While her hand tugged on him, his cock pulses again, and a few splashes cum shoot out and hit her lower lip. She grins as she pulls her hand slowly from his cock, scratching it with her nails as he groans in pain. “Now you have been dishonored misour Shimada.” She says as she grabs her clothes and puts them back on. She struts out the door and leaves it hanging open. The guards peer in and see Hanzo’s body dangling from the pipe naked as he heaves defeated. One of the guards looks at the other and whispers. “Did you see that? She had cum on her lips. I wish she would interrogate me.” He jokes to the other guard.  
Widowmaker grabs her rifle from the wall near the door and struts back over to the ledge setting it back up to take her shot. She pulls her visor back over her eyes and scopes in. “Good, he isn’t done speaking yet.” She says as she lines up a chest shot and then pulls the trigger. After taking the shot she sticks her tongue out and licks the cum from it. “The sweet taste of a job well done.” She says gloating. As the bullet exits the rifle in whizzes through the air, creating a cracking noise as if flies nearly supersonic, penetrating the glass window and striking the politician in the chest mid-speech. A large red cloud of mist shoots from his chest as the bullet pierces his aorta killing him instantly and falls forward bouncing off the podium. The room erupts in horror and Genji, who was standing next to him, looks out the large ballroom window seeing a figure on the building across the way.  
Genji quickly rushes to the building but by the time he arrives to the roof Widowmaker and the other Talon agents are long gone. He patrols the rooftop with his dragon blade drawn as he searches for the culprits. As he approaches the rooftop access extension of the building he notices the door hanging open and a bright light emitting from the room. He approaches the room cautiously and hears a faint groaning inside. “That sounds like-” He says as he peeks the door. “Hanzo!” He shouts as he enters the room and runs to his brothers aid. His dragon blade cuts the tethers with ease and then the zip tie. “Brother-” Hanzo starts to speak but is interrupted. “Hanzo, save your strength.” Genji says as he sits him down into a chair on the other side of the room, then retrieving his robes for him.  
“Here Hanzo, I can go without.” He says offering him his orange waist and head cloth to cover the ripped patches in his garbs. Hanzo accepts them as he gets dressed and ties the orange cloths around the ripped areas of his robes. “He’s dead Hanzo, we failed to protect that man and we have brought dishonor to ourselves.” Genji’s tone shifting and becoming melancholy. “That is not the only reason we are dishonored.” Hanzo replies disgusted of what had happened to him. “I am ashamed, Genji.” He says with a sigh. “Why is that Hanzo?” Genji asks raising a brow. Hanzo lowers his head as he replies. “I was unprepared and not well enough trained to face tonight’s assailant, because of this a man is dead and the blood is on my hands.” Genji grabs his shoulder as he puts his arm over him for support. “Brother we can’t save everyone, but you must forgive yourself for this tragedy.” Hanzo sighs and nearly collapses as Genji helps him up. “Come brother, we shall go home and train.” He says as he stabilizes Hanzo’s balance. “Until next time, purple temptress.” Hanzo mumbles under his breath as they begin their journey back home.


End file.
